terra_nabiafandomcom-20200213-history
Social Segments / Status Ladders
The Alamo, is Ascendant group of bandits and people who technically forced to be apart of the kingdom. This is an evil group who tries to assume more power over others, using rules and the laws made by their lead Sir Nathan White. When the group finds another group they will approach that group and give them a choice. This is the first of Nathan's rules . Rules of engagement # Offer the kingdoms your about to take two choices. First Choice : Join The Alamo, give half of your resources to the Alamo and the daughter or son of whoever leads the kingdom. In return you get protection and shared resources of The Alamo. Second Choice : You choose not to join The Alamo and everyone in your kingdom will be killed slowly and horrifically and then The Alamo will take all of your resources. The rules of The Alamo # No raping Children or Women . Breaking of this rule is an instant death of the perpetrator by Nathans own hands. 2. No Stealing The first time you steal from the kingdom you will lose a limb of Nathans choosing in a public display . You choose to steal again then its instant death. 3. Fighting, is condoned when settling an argument between two individuals. This is a public display encouraged by Nathan. It is up to Nathan's discretion after the fight to decide if whoever lost will die or live. Nathans Raiders- This group are high energy blood thirsty killers that live for the thrill of the kill. Their job is to quickly board other kingdoms, take down their defense and hold the ship hostage. Before they raid a kingdom they drink the liquid of the Luz plant which acts as a psychoactive stimulate. The side effect is the Nathan Raiders trademark, the liquid drink causes the eyes of whoever drinks it to illuminate a bright neon blue . The Children of Nathan- These are the kids rescued from the Kingdom of Cats. Nathan saves the children not to be a hero, but to have them work as his spies. He takes the children and puts them into the kingdom of Nabia to spy on its defenses and track shipment of high valuable goods to steal. The left hand of Nathan- Whoever is in this position is incharge of overseeing the dirty work of raiding and stealing for the Kingdom. The Right hand of Nathan- Whoever is in this position is incharge of enforcing the rules and carrying out the daily functions of the kingdom. They are also incharge of distributing rewards. Nathan Disciples- They are one or many enforcers that work on the behalf of the Left and Right hand of Nathan to be the ears and eyes of the kingdom Grub Crew- They are incharge of food prep and making food for the kingdom Armory crew- They are incharge of storing all weapons safely and keeping them all maintained to the highest quality. Roughnecks - They are incharge of cleaning every inch of the ship and keeping all things that are metal bright and polished. Smartones- They are the engineers of the ship fixing anything needed to keep the ship afloat.